Des mots pour s'aimer
by Aelig
Summary: "Hey Luddy !" "Cher Gilbert" "Petit frère, il faut que je te dise..." "Grand frère... Je souhaiterais tellement te rencontrer un jour." Il y a ce mur, au milieu de Berlin. Et il y a eux, de chaque côté du mur. Et surtout, il y a ces lettres, ce seul moyen de communication entre eux. Ce seul moyen d'apprendre à se connaître. Juste ces mots, pour apprendre à s'aimer...


**Titre : **Des mots pour s'aimer (Je sais même plus d'où il me vient...)

**Rating : **T, par sécurité. C'est une période de l'histoire assez récente et... Dure, je pense, que j'aborde.

**Personnages/Paring : **Allemagne/Ludwig Beilschmidt, Prusse/Gilbert Beilschmidt en principaux. Dans ce prologue, mention de Germania, et d'un OC, Erika Beilschmidt. (Qui n'apparaît que dans le prologue. Sinon, elle est mentionnée sous le nom de "Maman".) Ici, les Nations sont humaines.

**Genre : **Family, Hurt/Comfort. Un peu de Romance et de Friendship sous-entendu...

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi. L'image n'est pas de moi non plus.

**N/A : **

Et voilà, je réitère, je commence une nouvelle fanfic. Je suis incorrigible, je crois. Enfin, cette idée, ça fait loooooongtemps que je la traîne, et ça fait un moment aussi que ce prologue est écrit. Mais j'ai pas eu le courage, ou l'envie de poster jusque là.

Bref.

En parcourant le fandom, j'avais été assez déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fanfic sur Allemagne et Prusse, et que la plupart était du Germancest. (Moi pas aimer Germancest.)

Et puis, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic... Tout les chapitres, à l'exception de l'épilogue, seront sous forme de lettres. Pour le contexte historique, je pense que vous le comprendrez facilement après avoir lu ce prologue. Je précise également que un chapitre = une lettre, donc la réponse sera le chapitre suivant. Ces lettres seront plus ou moins longues, donc ne vous étonnez pas de la différence de longueur entre les chapitres. Le déroulement de la fic est bien clair dans mon esprit, pas de problème ; juste le temps pour moi de l'écrire.

Aucun risque d'abandon sur la fic, pas de panique ! Mais je sais par expérience que je suis longue à poster les nouveaux chapitres, donc il faudra prendre votre mal en patience. Désolée d'avance pour ça.

Et je remercie ma formidable Bêta, **Rosavy**, pour avoir lu, corrigé, et approuvé ce prologue !

Sinon... Pour les quelques autres détails, se reporter en bas, pour la note de fin. Voilà, voilà, il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

_**DES MOTS POUR S'AIMER**_

**-X-**

**Prologue **

_**A jamais**_

**-X-**

* * *

><p><em>Mon cher amour,<em>

_ Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon Dieu, oui, comme je regrette... Je voudrais être à l'Est, avec toi et Gilbert – dis-moi qu'il va bien, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment, malgré les hormones qui s'agitent. J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. _

_ Nous serions ensemble._

_ Au lieu de ça, nous voici séparés... Séparés par un mur infranchissable. J'ai bien entendu parler des tentatives des gens de l'Est pour rentrer à l'Ouest, mais je te vois mal essayer, avec un enfant de deux ans sur les bras. Et si tu y as pensé, je te l'interdis. C'est compris ? Pas de geste inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je tiens à vous plus qu'à tout au monde. _

_ Si seulement ce stupide mur n'était pas là... Je serais rentrée normalement à la maison, nous nous serions excusés, et nous aurions put profiter pleinement de notre deuxième enfant._

_ Si seulement tu le voyais...Il est né il y a deux jours, mais il a déjà l'air fort et éveillé. Ses grands yeux bleus regardent partout et fixent tout le monde. Et il a un joli duvet blond sur le crâne, comme toi ! J'ai le sentiment qu'il va devenir ton portrait craché. Je t'ai mis une photo dans l'enveloppe, en espérant que tu la reçoive..._

_ J'ai nommé notre deuxième fils Ludwig. Ne me demande pas pourquoi – c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras._

_ C'est ironique tout de même. Si je n'avais pas ce caractère si emporté que tu m'as tellement reproché, je serais à la maison... Et nous profiterions tout les deux de nos petits garçons. Gilbert aurait put jouer les grands frères exemplaires, lui qui en avait tellement envie. Lui qui était si ravi à l'idée d'un bébé à la maison… _

_ Montre-lui la photo, et embrasse-le fort de ma part. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je l'aimerais toujours. Dis-le lui, je t'en prie. Dis-le lui chaque soir si il le faut, comme je dirais à Ludwig que son père et son frère pensent à lui et l'aiment. _

_ Dis-lui, oh je t'en prie dis-lui…_

_ Vous me manquez tellement, tout les deux. _

_ Je voudrais revenir en arrière, effacer tout ce que j'ai dis ou penser, effacer mes actes et mes idioties. Je voudrais me retrouver avec vous, préparer le déjeuner avec Gilbert qui observe chacun de mes gestes de ses grands yeux émerveillés. Je voudrais déposer Ludwig dans son berceau le soir, embrasser son grand frère sur le front, et me coucher à tes côtés. Pas dans ce lit que je trouve de plus en plus froid… Pas dans cette maison que je trouve si triste sans les hurlements de joie de notre petit garçon, sans cette chaleur que tu y mettais par ta simple présence. Je voudrais tout ça._

_ Et plus que tout, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. _

_Mais chaque réveil n'est qu'une nouvelle déception…Je me sens de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus triste sans vous. Et mon Dieu, comme je regrette..._

_ Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, de m'être emportée, et de ne pas avoir été capable de te dire que je t'aime. Je suis désolée, car par ma faute, nos petits garçons vont grandir séparés par ce mur._

_ Je t'en prie, mon amour, n'oublie pas que je t'aime. À jamais._

_ Erika Beilschmidt, le 5 octobre 1961._

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **

Alors, petit(s) rappel(s) :

- l'anniversaire de Ludwig est le 3 octobre. Soit deux jours avant l'écriture de cette lettre.

- Le Mur de Berlin a été construit dans la nuit du 12 au 13 août 1961. Soit un peu plus d'un mois et demi avant cette lettre.

- Dans les premiers mois ayant suivis la constructions du Mur, beaucoup d'Allemand de l'Est ont tentés de rejoindre l'Ouest.

Sinon... Le fait que Ludwig soit à l'Ouest et Gilbert à l'Est est un choix de ma part. C'est ce que je trouvais le plus logique. Ensuite, Germania n'a pas de nom. Je ne lui en ai pas encore donné un, et dans tout les cas, les deux feront référence à lui comme "Papa", donc tant pis x) De plus, Erika est un OC de ma part, la mère de Ludwig et Gilbert, mais je ne lui ai pas attribué de statut de Nation.

Hum... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autres à éclairer. Si quoi que ce soit vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à le dire !

Un petite review ? :3

* * *

><p><em>Sinon, une dernière chose : <em>

_Aujourd'hui, on est le 25 octobre, soit le jour de l'_**Hetalia Day **_! Alors_ **Joyeux Hetalia Day à tous ! **


End file.
